Erste Nacht
by strumpfhase
Summary: Eine erste Nacht. Elizabeth erforscht und erobert den begehrten Körper ihres Will's zum ersten Mal.


**Disclaimer:** Nix mir. Nicht mal ein OC ist dabei. So'n Mist aber auch.  
  
Die spontane Idee zu dieser FF kam mir gestern in einer ereignisreichen Nacht (näher wird über meine Inspirationsquelle heute nicht eingegangen), ist meine erste FdK Fic und ich hoffe ihr könnt Gefallen an ihr finden.  
  
Aja, wegen dem Rating, ich war mir da irgendwie nicht so sicher. Es passiert jedenfalls nichts, wovon ihr einen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen könntet. Steht euch komplett frei das zu lesen ;)  
  
Über Rev's freue ich mich immer wieder sehr - Ach was!, ich _brauche_ sie. Falls ihr laut genug danach schreien solltet, poste ich auch noch die Fortsetzung - in der es dann sicherlich expliziter wird - in ungefähr 2 ½ Wochen (bin so lange im Urlaub - deshalb konnte es auch nicht Beta gelesen werden weil's nicht rechtzeitig fertig geworden wäre #Meldis knutsch#).  
  
-------  
  
**Erste Nacht  
**  
Wärme hüllte sie ein. Der Geruch von Salz lag in der Luft, sie hatten ihn nach diesem ereignisreichen Tag selbst hinein getragen.  
  
Sie war hellwach. Der kalte Mond schien ihr auf das Gesicht, das dadurch eine gespenstige, blasse Farbe erhielt. Will lag neben ihr. Sie fühlte sich ungemein frei.  
  
Eine kurze Zeit verging in der sie sich von der einen Seite zur anderen wälzte und schließlich die Bettdecke wegzog und sie auf den Boden schmiss. Sie konnte diese Nacht den ersehnten Schlaf einfach nicht finden. Sie zitterte leicht als ihr Körper den fehlenden Schutz registrierte, sodass sie sich mit klopfendem Herzen näher an Will herankuschelte, dessen Körper ihr zugewandt lag. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie plötzlich in der Sonne liegen, wunderbare Hitze ging von ihm aus.  
  
„Will?"Flüsterte sie bedächtig. „Will!"- Doch er schlief bereits zu fest. Auch ihn hatten die letzten Wochen viel Kraft gekostet. Sie betrachtete gedankenverloren sein geliebtes Gesicht. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand um ihm über die Wangen zu streichen, nur um zu prüfen, ob seine Haut sich auch wirklich so weich anfühlte wie sie schien. Selbst im Schlaf ruhte auf Will's Antlitz ein sanfter Ausdruck. So ungemein beruhigend, so sicher.  
  
Langsam tastete sie sich zu seiner Stirn, die die sie umgebende Dunkelheit des Raumes fast völlig verschluckte. Dann fuhr sie ihm langsam über seinen dunklen Zopf, verharrte kurz an seinem Knoten und wunderte sich, warum er ihn trug. Sie beugte sich leicht über ihn und löste das Band, sein Haar fiel nun offen. Sie hielt kurz inne, betrachtete ihn von ihrer Position aus wie er selig ruhte. Aus einem plötzlichen Reflex heraus, ließ sie sich tiefer sinken. Ihr Gesicht fuhr über seinen Kiefer bis es sich gemeinsam mit ihrer linken Hand in seinem Haar vergrub.  
  
Voller Genuss sog sie seinen Duft ein. Er schien ihr vieles zu versprechen. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder neben Will gleiten, streichelte ihn, fuhr ihm mit einem Daumen über die weichen Lippen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, doch sie sehnte sich zu sehr um sich selbst zu stoppen. Begehrend küsste sie ihn. Behutsam strich ihre Zunge über seinen Mund, drang langsam in ihn ein.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Bewegung unter sich. Erschrocken zuckte sie kurz zusammen und fuhr zurück - „Elizabeth"hörte sie auf einmal seine Stimme hauchen. Sie schluckte kurz, „Ja? Liebling, was ist?", doch die erwartete Antwort blieb aus. Dank ihrer neuen, sitzenden Position konnte sie nun die Silhouette seines schlanken Körpers betrachten, der sich unter seiner gleichmäßigen Atmung hob und senkte. Er schlief noch.  
  
Für einen Augenblick fühlte sie die Enttäuschung darüber. Doch sie glaubte nicht, das ihre wallenden Gefühle in dieser Nacht, liebevolle Interaktionen von ihm verkraftet hätte.  
  
Noch ein wenig zurückhaltend ließ sie den Blick über ihn streichen und stockte, als sie sein leicht geöffnetes Hemd entdeckte. Die gebräunte Haut seiner Brust schimmerte golden und makellos. Doch es war nur dieses winzige Stück auf das ihr Einsicht gewährt wurde. Fieberhaft sah sie sich um, scheinbar um zu prüfen ob sie wirklich allein mit ihm in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Mit ungewohnter Hast der das schlichte Verlangen, das körperliche Begehren zugrunde ging, fuhren ihre Hände nach vorn, öffneten schnell die kleinen Knöpfe und zogen das störende Kleidungsstück zur Seite.  
  
Ihr Atem kam bereits in Stößen als sie rückhaltlos und besitzergreifend immer wieder über seinen Oberkörper strich. Sie genoss es, wenn seine Muskeln sich unter ihren Berührungen kurz anspannten. Überrascht und ein wenig ängstlich registrierte sie, wie sich Will's Brustwarzen leicht verhärteten, als sie sie liebevoll koste. Mit dem verlockenden angenehmen Gefühl etwas Verbotenes zu tun, fuhr sie immer wieder kurz darüber. Ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen kam über Will's Lippen, doch dieses Mal hielt sie eine Reaktion von ihm nicht von ihrer Tätigkeit ab.  
  
Ihr kam eine kleine Idee. Verstohlen ließ sie einen Zeigefinger immer weiter hinunter gleiten und tauchte ihn schließlich in seinen Bauchnabel. Mit kindlicher Freude bemerkte sie, wie er immer unruhiger unter ihren Berührungen wurde. Doch er wachte nicht auf.  
  
Ruckartig erhob sie sich, als müsse sie sich mit aller aufbringbaren Kraft von ihm losreißen, stieg aus dem Bett und lief zum großen Fenster hinüber dessen Vorhang vom Nachtwind umspielt wurde. Sie blickte zum Bett. Durch sein ungezähmt fallendes Haar und den leicht geöffneten sinnlichen Lippen, schien er von einer wilden Schönheit. Die Konturen seines Körpers wurden vom Mondlicht umschmeichelt, er sah wie aus edlem Marmor gehauen aus. Ein Lächeln stahl sich von ihrem Gesicht, sie war so unglaublich glücklich in diesem Moment. Genau in diesem.  
  
Der Mann den sie liebte, hatte sie erwählt. Will würde jetzt immer an ihrer Seite liegen, immer ganz nah bei ihr sein. Daran würde sie sich in der Zukunft gewöhnen müssen, wenn sie wieder Schlaf finden wollte.


End file.
